


Sea breeze

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, Pre-Slash, kaoru is unintentionally very gay, madara is kind enough to not point this out, the fluff is debatable considering its preslash but hey its PRETTY much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Kaoru had said he was interested in taking girls on a motorcycle with him, not...whatever was happening right now.





	Sea breeze

Though he had always wanted to ride a motorcycle, Kaoru wasn’t really sure if this was the way to go about it. He dug his heels stubbornly into the ground as he tried to free his arm from Madara’s grasp, but to no avail.

“Don’t worry about this whole ‘ride’ thing, okay? As I thought, it’s better if I just waited until I got my own-“

“You said you were interested, though? There’s no better time than the present, Kaoru-san! Just trust Mama!” Kaoru’s stare goes skeptical at that, and Madara just lets out a laugh in response. 

Kaoru knows that this whole tug-of-war was pointless, considering how strong Madara actually was. He was surprised that the brunette was even entertaining this struggle at all, and hadn’t already dragged him onto the motorcycle already. Kaoru corrects himself, though; he might’ve thought wholeheartedly something like that at the beginning of the year, but over 6 months of interacting with Madara had reassured Kaoru that that sort of unsolicited behaviour wasn’t something the other boy did. 

Besides, it  _ had  _ been Kaoru who had shown interest in this whole thing in the first place; even if he was having second thoughts about it now.   

Eventually, the brunette seems to get bored of Kaoru’s  _ extremely serious attempts to escape, thank you very much,  _ and with a sharp pull, Kaoru finds himself standing directly in front of the motorcycle.

He tries to turn around or step back, but Madara has a firm grip on his shoulders. Once he seems to think Kaoru won’t try to run, he releases that grip, walking around to the motorcycle himself. Madara swings a leg over smoothly, and once comfy, watches Kaoru from where he’s sitting.

He pats the leather behind him, with a smile on his face that doesn’t  _ seem  _ to be ill-intentioned. Outwardly, at least.

“Here here, Kaoru-san! Come sit behind me!” The blonde in question looks at the seat warily, but his curiosity eventually overrides his reluctance and he goes to sit behind Madara.

Kaoru startles as a helmet that seemingly comes from nowhere is shoved into his hands. Looking up, Madara stares at him expectantly through the visor of his own. 

He wonders when Madara even had the time to put on his own helmet, considering Kaoru had only looked away for a couple moments; but he puts the helmet on regardless of his confusion. “Y’know, I expected you to be the type not to use these. Ruins the whole ‘daredevil’ image you’ve got going on, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Daredevil image?” Madara blinks. “As much as I enjoy living life to the fullest, as freely as possible; I’m pretty serious about things that concern Baby-chan! I wouldn’t want to be separated from her just for not doing simple safety procedures ♪” 

Kaoru remembers, during a bout of curiosity on getting his own license, reading somewhere that it was required by law to wear a helmet. It must really be true, if even Madara acquiesces to it.

The rev of an engine breaks his thoughts, and his arms hover reluctantly Madara’s waist.

It is with a yelp that he finds himself clinging  _ much more tightly,  _ thanks to the brunette driving off with no warning. 

He’s glad he decided to wear a jacket, despite the weather actually being fairly pleasant. The wind buffets at him, and Kaoru really hopes that the ends of his hair don’t end up  _ too _ tangled. 

“So,” Madara yells back to him, words hard to hear from being swallowed by the wind rushing by them, “How’re you finding the ride? Isn’t it exhilarating?” Kaoru finds himself straining his ears to make out the rest of the sentence.

It might be easier to hear if Kaoru put his head closer, like on the broad back that’s in front of him...

He scrunched his nose in distaste. Yeah, no. Not happening.    
  
Well. He thought so, at least.    
  
Kaoru swears that the universe can read his thoughts or something, because as he opens his mouth to reply, Madara stops so abruptly when they come to a red light that the blonde ends up smushed against the brunette’s back anyway. 

It’s warmer than he expected, he thinks to himself absentmindedly, before the thought fully processes in his brain and he swats it away fervently.

He doesn’t really find the energy to lean back away again though, so Kaoru resigns himself to just resting his head against Madara’s back.

(It’s not just because it’s comfy. It’s really not.)

The scenery passes them by in a blur, but Kaoru tries to take it in as best he can. He can spot a couple shops he recognises, and they seem to be going down a route that feels awfully familiar.

Their surroundings slowly change from the cityscape to a sparser residential area, and Kaoru can feel the way a smile slowly starts to grow on his face as the ocean comes into view.

The sun makes the surface of the water sparkle, and it makes Kaoru glad to have the visor on; able to appreciate the splendor without hurting his eyes.

The waves are fairly flat, Kaoru notes, so it’s not like it would’ve been a good day to go. Then again, he hadn’t known they would be going here, so he wouldn’t have been able to bring his board regardless. 

“Loosen your grip a little there, Kaoru-san! No need to get so tense with excitement from just seeing the ocean; though it’s understandable considering how much you love it~”

Kaoru flushed in embarrassment. He hadn’t even noticed that he had begun to tighten it.

He almost wants to let go completely once Madara points it out, but has enough sense of mind to do what the brunette says, and only relaxes his hold on Madara’s waist slightly.

A grimace adorns his face as he can feel the brunette’s body shake underneath him, muffled laughter breezing past his ears. Though he’s fairly sure that Madara can’t  _ actually _ see Kaoru’s face, too busy focusing on the road ahead of him, those little signs tell Kaoru that his embarrassment was noticed.  

He drops his head with a thump against Madara’s back, the heavy weight of the helmet cutting the other boy off with a yelp. Kaoru feels a bitter sense of satisfaction. 

The fact that he’s being so touchy with another guy should honestly alarm him more, but..

‘It’s Mikejima-kun,’ His brain rationalises, ‘He’s always being so affectionate, and it just rubbed off a little?‘

The way he explains it, even to himself, doesn’t really sound like an explanation that holds water. He puts the issue to rest in his mind regardless.

The beach trails alongside with them as they continue down the road, people scattered on the beach looking like smudges from the speed they’re going. They eventually veer into a carpark, coming to a halt.

Quickly unwrapping his arms from where they had been looped around Madara’s waist, Kaoru promptly hops off the bike, shaking off the numbness that had begun to set into his limbs.   

Taking off his helmet, Kaoru shakes his head lightly to loosen his hair again. He lets out a groan of annoyance when he’s able to confirm that, yes, the ends of his hair have indeed become knotted. While the wind sweeping past feels nice as it’s happening, the aftermath isn’t really pleasant.   
  
“O~i, Mikejima-kun, do you have any hair-ties?” Kaoru calls over to the brunette. Madara, having taken off his helmet as well, perks up. Getting off from his motorcycle as well, Madara rummages through his pockets. 

Kaoru waits, leaning on one hip as he does so. The hair-tie that comes at his face is sudden, only his reflexes helping him to catch it before it actually hits home. Kaoru gives Madara an unamused stare, to which the brunette responds with a sheepish grin that holds far too much mirth to be genuine. 

“Well! While we’re here, we might as well go see how the water feels~ It looks aawfully good this afternoon, don’t you think? It wouldn’t hurt to go splash in it a bit!” 

For the second time that day, Kaoru finds his hand grabbed by Madara, dragged along at the other boy’s pace. 

Madara’s enthusiasm almost feels infectious, with how Kaoru feels himself actually  _ perk up _ at that. He would normally feel a bit of reluctance, having to spend more time than necessary with someone as energetic as Madara, but maybe it’s because Kaoru’s been taken to the ocean; the blonde feels almost as excited as Madara looks.

Even when they’ve already reached the beach, Madara continues to hold his hand. Even as his nerves are beginning to fry from doing something like this in public with a guy..

Kaoru can’t really find it in himself to pry their hands apart.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll stop writing pre-slash one day.....its just so easy to do when its mikejimama and kaokun, LOL. 
> 
> i had actually started writing this before all the homescreen conversations had come out, so i freaked out VERY much at the one involving madara+kaoru talking about motorcycles.
> 
> i know i say this a lot, but thank you so much for reading if you've made it this far!!! i appreciate every comment and kudos that these fics get TT


End file.
